What Is It?
by Shuiro Ecstacy
Summary: Confusion and illusion are the only words Cloud and Vincent can describe their lives with. There is a way, though, that they can forget all of it... CloudxVincent


So we meet again. I'm glad there are so many CloudxVincent fans out there. I've tried writing something "short and sweet" with the two before, and I got nothing but hate and firey comments of abhorrence. So hopefully this will go a little better.

Please, keep in mind that I'm not an expert at yaoi. But also keep in mind that you must have only played Dirge of Cerberus or watched Advent Children. That's no where near enough to know Vincent as well as some of you think you do. I don't care what fansites you're a member of or how many pictures you have; you're a fan just like all the rest of us. It makes you no better and it certainly doesn't make you more informed. I've done my research well enough to write a fanfiction. May I point out that this _is_ a fanfiction, and not a published piece of work meant for you to let loose your flames of know-it-all-ness. Catch my drift?

Now, I present to you: _What Is It?  
_Written by Scarlet.

* * *

There was never a more perfect moment for the question he wanted to ask. The only reason he couldn't ask, however, was because the answer he'd receive would be the one he would expect. So, in truth, would it be a question at all?

Everything around them was dark. Not in the iniquity kind of way, but serene, rather. It was very odd, because for three decades, Vincent thought of darkness as a terrible thing. It was lonely, it was secluded, and it was quiet. But now… now it was _very_ quiet. And Vincent loved every second of it.

Cloud sat next to him, almost as quiet as Vincent was. Beneath their bodies were two overturned painting buckets. Above them was a handsome night sky, glittered with so many stars; it could be the planet's light itself. Oh how Vincent dreaded Sunrise…

But for now, he planned to make the most of the relaxed moment. He needed to know the answer. No, he didn't need to know it _now_, but there was no specific time for when he did, so why not?

Cloud couldn't see him. He was leaned over his knees, each elbow resting on one. His chin lightly rested on his linked fingers. Vincent, who remained leaning against the wall behind them, crossed his arms and watched the man next to him.

"Cloud."

Cloud said nothing, only _very_ slightly turned his head in Vincent's direction to acknowledge the man. Vincent waited until Cloud's eyes did the same thing, then looked up at the sky above them.

"Tell me something… what is _love_?"

Cloud's eyelids lifted at the question. Why, of all the people Vincent knew, was he asking _him_?

_Idiot. You know _exactly_ why he's asking you. You're the only one who will answer. You're the only one that won't react the way he doesn't want people to react._

Cloud looked at the ground again. What exactly _was_ love? It was passion, that was for sure, but had Vincent ever experienced something so drastic? Probably not. He had been in love, but passion was something at an entirely different level.

Love… it was devotion, loyalty, affection, care… in simple words, it was a very high level of friendliness.

Cloud's eyes snapped open once again. _Oh…_

"Love… is something unique. It's very inimitable, and it's hard to find the right kind. Even if you do find it, it's hard to keep up with it, as both of us would know."

He stiffened immediately. Vincent wouldn't comment on that; Cloud knew him too well. But it would make the moment uncomfortable.

However, Vincent stood and walked forward, his unkempt hair and torn cloak swaying behind him by his abrupt motion. Cloud stood as well, slowly and unsurely. He felt entirely at fault; he was sure Vincent regretted asking him…

"Is it… nice?"

Cloud blinked. What did he mean by that? Hadn't Lucrecia shown _any_ signs of affection so many years ago?

"You mean… you really don't understand love?" He tilted his head as Vincent turned to face him. "You've never felt it? You've never _really_ felt it?"

Vincent was still for a moment, then he slowly shook his head. Cloud hesitantly walked forward until he was only inches away from Vincent.

"Consider yourself lucky, then."

Vincent didn't move. Cloud sighed and lowered his head.

"I feel your pain, Cloud. I know what that feels like. I know what it feels like to lose someone you care for deeply, and knowing you could have prevented it from happening. I know what it feels like to mourn miserably for that person, all the while being aware of the fact that they can never be brought back. I know…"

Cloud looked up. Vincent had stopped mid-sentence. It was then that Cloud realized how much pain Vincent was in. How little he wanted to go on with his life. He could imagine Vincent cursing Hojo every night before he slept and every morning after he awoke. Vincent wasn't ever depressed… he was _exhausted_.

Cloud moved forward so he stood more to Vincent's side. He faced the opposite direction Vincent faced, their shoulders quite close. He moved his arm until he felt Vincent's cold skin touch his own. He tried to hide the chill he got as he softly grazed his fingers on the palm of Vincent's hand. He felt the man tense, but as soon as Cloud's fingers found their way comfortably through Vincent's, he relaxed.

Cloud lowered his head without looking at Vincent. "How does it feel?"

Vincent, who was not at all confused by his friend's actions, closed his eyes and smiled. "It… it feels wonderful."

Cloud half-smirked. Vincent was over thirty years older than himself, and he could be as filled with information on materia, projects, and science as the next immortal… but if there was one thing Cloud could teach _Vincent_, it was…

Cloud gently squeezed Vincent's hand reassuringly.

"I promise… a kiss feels a thousand times better."

Vincent's eyes darted to the messy blonde hair next to his face. Cloud too had his eyes closed, and Vincent smiled once more. Quicker than he'd wanted, he was in front of Cloud, their clothing just barely touching the other's. Cloud knew it was coming; that's why he'd said it. Vincent was an honorable man who deserved to know what he sought.

Cloud lifted a hand to brush hair out of Vincent's face. Vincent closed his eyes and swallowed the moment. It felt amazing… to be touched so gently and affectionately. He lifted his own hand and placed it over Cloud's. The delivery boy smiled softly and reached forward with his body, the space between them dying in a lost world of comfort and… _love_.

Cloud had to reach up, even with his boots on… but he found his way to Vincent's height. Then he leaned forward and kissed him.

Their lips touched very softly at first, just to test the other, then they locked perfectly, as if matched and destined to stick to each other. Cloud moved his hand from Vincent's face to his neck, the other gloved hand never leaving it. He felt cold metal sliding around his waist, and the pointed fingers of Vincent's claw tickled his back, sending chills down his spine.

Vincent was lost. He was in a completely different world. Cloud… Cloud had done so much for him. He had taught him to swindle the lie of isolation, to come out of each dark place the inner side of Vincent wanted to resort to, to find a way to forget, even if he couldn't forgive. And now, he was letting him know how to feel. He inwardly smiled. Cloud had understood; when he asked what love was, he never meant the emotion. Cloud realized the only reason Vincent asked Cloud was because Cloud was the only one who knew the answer to his question. Anyone could have answered simply, but Cloud was smarter than that… _much_ smarter.

Vincent pulled back to look at the man in front of him. _Cloud… thank you._

Cloud smiled at him, and Vincent's mind snapped into action. That smile… those eyes… they're different. Never before had Vincent seen the expression he saw now on Cloud's face. It was so profound that Vincent could only stare. Then, out of no where, Cloud started to laugh. Vincent was annoyed at the sudden outburst.

"What?"

Cloud shook his head and kissed Vincent again. It was only a peck, but Vincent's heart jumped at the very touch of Cloud's lips against his own.

"You're welcome."

Vincent blinked.

"I… I never…"

Cloud placed two fingers over Vincent's lips.

"You're an amazing kisser, Vincent."

Vincent's eyes widened slightly. _What… he couldn't have… was that a… suggestion?_ He let his lips pull themselves into a small smile, one of which he instantly got in return.

"Cloud…"

Cloud cut him off for the second time with another kiss, a little longer, but full of meaning. He pulled away, but only so he was an inch away from Vincent's face.

"I know. I love you too."

* * *

I was extremely bored while writing this. I had an idea, got it going, but it died. So yes, I know the ending sucks and I'll rewrite it later. For now, whatcha got is whatcha get. Get it?


End file.
